fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Where is the Door?
is part 2 of episode 7 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. The episode is preceeded by The Magic Test!. Synopsis Lip wishes she could meet that human she saw before. She learns from Himawari and Sumire that the Fairilu Doors can lead them to all sorts of worlds, hinting Lip that one of the doors could possibly lead to the world that the human lives. Plot Out in the forest, Nozumu makes another attempt using a Fairilu Key to unlock a Fairilu Door. But it opens to nothing. Although dismayed, he is still determined to meet that young Fairilu that he saw before. Meanwhile in Little Fairilu, at Lip's room, Lip wakes up by Powawa's snuggling. She then realizes that she had that dream of the same human she saw before, feeling as if it was real. Then she realizes Saint Fairilu School is off for today and has free time, but she wonders what to do. Lip hangs out and haves tea with Himawari and Sumire. She tells the two about the dream she had and the human that she saw. Himawari feels interested to meet him, though Sumire feels nervous to encounter him. Lip assures he is a nice person. Sumire noted that Lip saw that human through a Fairilu Door, and that he could be on the other side, meaning he couldn't be from the world the three live in. She reminds of the Fairilu Door being able to connect to all sorts of world. Lip understands, but with that door being gone out of her reach, she worried that she won't be able to see him ever again. Himawari assures, that there could be another door that connects to that world. So Himawari and Sumire suggest they go look for that door that leads them to that world where the human lived. Lip happily accepts. Meanwhile at the Fairilu Tree, Gole and Marje oversee Lip and the girl's decision to look for the door while having tea. Gole feels content seeing the three have another adventure, but Marje still feels concern they aren't ready for that. Though, Gole remarked that Lip had already met a human and it has driven her curiosity forward. Back at the girls, they come inside Rose's room, where they ask if they can check the doors in her room. Without her consent, they open every cases and containers, to her confusion. Discontent they found nothing throughout the bouquet houses, they thank Rose for her time and leaves. So the girls started searching the field of flowers outside their village, but they find nothing. So the girls try other places, such as the Powawa cloudlands, and even locations that have a real Fairilu Door. But so far, they find nothing. The sun sets and the girls haven't made any process. Himawari and Sumire decided to split up to help find the door. Lip, staring out in the distance, wondered if she'll be able to see that human again. She shouts and desperately wishes she could meet him again. Then suddenly, her key glows and flashes brightly, and the light created a Fairilu Door in front of Lip. Lip comes closer to inspect and she hopefully assumes it's the door that leads her to the world where that human lives. So she takes out her glowing key and proceeds to open the door. However, Gole appears and stops Lip from opening the door, to her surprise. He tells her that she is not ready yet to experience what leads beyond the door. Lip asks why, but then the magically-created door disappears, to her dismay. Gole asked if she had ever thought thoroughly of that human, hinting cautiously he might be a bad person. But Lip insists he is a nice because of his kind gesture and appearance she saw. Gole understands, and tells her if she gets better at magic and create her own Fairilu Door, then she might be able to understand one day. So he hopes for the best that he looks forward seeing Lip accomplish this goal, and having her fulfill her dream. Then he asks her to keep their meeting a secret, and he disappears. Himawari and Sumire return. They see Lip feeling concerned and asks what's wrong. Lip decided to tell them that they should call it a day and hopefully someday, they can *find* that door to the other world. Himawari and Sumire nonchalantly acknowledges her so the two head back home. Lip looks into the distance, and says out to herself and the human that they'll meet each other someday. Her voice echoes all the way to Nozomu, who suddenly thought he heard something. Dismissing it, he walks away from the Fairilu Door, which glows behind his back. Characters Main *Lip Secondary *Nozomu Hanamura *Himawari *Sumire *Fairilu Gole Minor *Powawa *Fairilu Marje *Kirara and Yurara *Rose *Powalisa Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door 07B